Una vez más
by Rhymet
Summary: Solos y sin esperanza, queriendo olvidar lo que están pasando deciden hacerlo y dejar por un momento la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes. Viñeta Harmony, -DH SPOILERS-


_Viñeta. Transcurre en el séptimo libro, cuando están Harry, Ron y Hermione en el bosque con la tienda de campaña. En el momento justo en el que transcurre el fic Ron ya se ha ido después de escuchar a Ted Tonks, Dean Thomas y a algunos duendes hablar en el bosque. Harmony._

**Una vez más**

Acordaron que no volvería a pasar, pero sin Ron allí se hacía terriblemente complicado. Pero ella le quería a él, de eso no les cabía duda a ninguno. Sin embargo había pasado ya una vez, ya una vez se habían encontrado tan desolados los dos que el único resquicio de esperanza y alegría era el otro, se habían abrazado y, sin siquiera saber cómo o por qué, sus labios se habían juntado y ese beso les había dado fuerzas a los dos para no decaer al frío o la soledad. Pero ninguno de los dos había besado a quien quería besar, Hermione añoraba a Ron, a quién había querido desde hacía ya tiempo pero ellos no habían cruzado ni una palabra al respecto, y Harry soñaba con los cálidos y suaves labios de Ginny que seguro, pensaba él, también le echaba de menos a él. Estaban solos, día y noche los dos solos en aquella tienda de campaña que era su hogar en aquellos momentos, no se hacía fácil no volver a caer, no volver besarse, aunque ni siquiera se quisieran. Los dos intentaban siempre pensar en otra cosa, en Luna y Neville, por ejemplo, que habían ayudado a Ginny con la espada de Gryffindor en Hogwarts y a quienes también habían castigado, o en Snape, que era el nuevo director de Hogwarts y retomaba algunas de las costumbres de Dolores Umbridge. Pero no hacía efecto, en esos temas tanto como en otros ya habían pensado y pensado.

Era inevitable, aquella fría mañana en un bosque, que ni siquiera sabían dónde estaba, una mirada perdida que Hermione le dirigió a Harry se convirtió en un patrón de miradas que se echaban el uno el otro y dejaban entrever sus deseos de volver a perderse el uno en el otro y olvidar cuál era su tarea y porque debían hacerla. Eso lo habían olvidado y ya no eran miradas perdidas, se miraban fijamente, Harry con la típica cara de sueño que solía tener por las mañanas y Hermione completamente inexpresiva, escrutando sus facciones. No había manera de volver a centrarse en los Horrocruxes, en Voldemort, en la Orden o en Ron, Hermione se levanto del sillón donde estaba sentada y, lentamente, se dirigió a la mesa de madera colocada en el centro de la tienda donde Harry estaba desayunando unas galletas robadas hacía un par de días y leche tomada de una granja que habían visitado. Permaneció de pie, justo detrás de él, seguían mirándose, hasta que Harry bajo la mirada hacía sus galletas de mantequilla. Aunque hubiesen aparecido medio centenar de mortífagos, o incluso el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso, Hermione no hubiese dejado de clavar la mirada en Harry. Él lo notaba, notaba que ella no se iría, que deseaba tanto o más que él dejar de pensar y luego volver a olvidarlo todo, aunque se convirtiese en un círculo vicioso de amar y olvidar a partes iguales. Tomó un trago de leche y dejo pasar el tiempo sin que nadie ni nada cambiase. Llegado el momento que él creyó oportuno y se levantó con prudencia, obligando a Hermione a mover el cuello para poder seguir clavando sus ojos en Harry. Ella no parecía enfadada ni ilusionada, no dejaba al chico ver lo de verdad pensaba pero daba igual, lo principal entonces era dejar la mente volar, darse un respiro y apagar los sentidos. Con casi total tranquilidad por fuera pero con nervios por dentro, Harry tomó a Hermione de los hombros y la besó. Y ella también le besó, pero la mente de él estaba lejos, en La Madriguera, con Ginny, y la de ella buscaba desesperadamente a Ron por todas partes.

No estaban allí, puede que no se amasen, pero se necesitaban para salir de allí, para romper con las preocupaciones, para ser libres de todo por un tiempo, y puede que fuese un error, puede que por error alguna vez llegasen a estar los dos en el mismo lugar, besándose, puede que algún día, por error, llegasen a amarse el uno al otro, pero eso es otra historia, eso todavía no ocurriría, porque Voldemort seguía pululando por ahí, y detenerle era su misión, y necesitaban olvidarse el uno al otro para poder llevarla a cabo.


End file.
